Helping The Invisible
by Dragonpaw1498
Summary: Jake needs to save the Invisible Dragon who is captured by...Yeah...better summary in first chapterFirst FanFic. No flames please.
1. Running Blind

These two characters (Chris & Linnea) are my own.

Summary: Jake has to help the Invisible Dragon. He is the dragon who helps the magical creatures whose coutnrie's dragon cannot get to. At this moment, he is in America because Jake can only take New York. But something evil is in Chris' neck of the woods...

(American Dragon: Jake Long characters will appear in the next chapter)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Prologue: Running Blind**_

"So this is America?" Chris asked the wolf sitting to his right.

He was staring at a forest of tall trees, rocking back and forth with the motions of the boat. The smell of ocean water filled his nostrils, slightly stinging them with the essence of salt.

She gave a short bark to answer a "yes." Chris patted her on the head and stared back at the forest. "It's been so long…I can barely remember what it looks like."

On land, Chris and his wolf walked into the woods, the shade from the trees feeling nice after having been in the sun on the boat all day.

They walked on until they heard the familiar sound of birds singing. Chris looked around to see if anybody might have followed him before he turned his ears into those, which he enjoyed than his human ears. They grew until they were pointy as an elf's then the skin tightened into hard scales, changing from beige to a black darker than the depths of the ocean.

But as soon as his inner ear developed, he heard something he had not before. It might have been silent, but it blocked out all other sounds, including the directions disguised as birdcalls. He could feel his wolf tighten up, hair bristle, growl deep in her throat.

Something was coming, and coming fast. The _whooshing _sound in the air was telling him that. He stood planted, staring at the direction from which the noise was coming. It was getting close…

Closer…

Almost there…

Chris was hit with a net from behind, pinning him to the ground. "Linnea! Run!" he yelled, almost as a reflex. He struggled to become a complete dragon, but something about the net wouldn't allow him to. _Sphinx hair! _He quickly realized, silently in his head.

For a moment, the wolf hesitated, as she always did when Chris was in trouble. "Go to New York! That's where the American Dragon is! Bring him to California!" This time she was running as soon as he had finished the sentence. Running fast as she could, the opposite way they had entered, she headed out of the forest, avoiding trees with ease. _New York? How will I get there? _She wondered to herself as she ran.


	2. Wolffie Got An Attitude

Chris & Linnea belong to me.

Summary: Jake has to help the Invisible Dragon. He is the dragon who helps the magical creatures whose coutnrie's dragon cannot get to. At this moment, he is in America because Jake can only take New York. But something evil is in Chris' neck of the woods...

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 1: Wolffie Got an Attitude_**

It was supposed to be a regular day for Jake. Go to school. Go to training. Go home. End of story. But of course, no story about a regular day is fun.

This day, Jake ran into a magical creature he had never seen before. A wolf…

"See ya later, G!" Jake yelled as he hopped onto his skateboard and headed to his house, the breeze nice on his face. Being tired from his training right after school, he didn't see the pair of eyes staring at him from an alley.

After a short while, he arrived at his house and began walking up the steps, skateboard in hand. He was three steps from the door; from being able to run up to his room, jump on his bed, and relax from the exhausting day. But then he heard the clang of a trashcan lid hit the floor in the alley next to his house. Immediately, he tensed up, ready to attack, ready to dragon up. "Eye of the dragon," he whispered into the still air.

The dark night became clearer and bright as day in the darkness. He looked in the alley and saw a shadow on the dark cement of the alley floor. "Who's there?" Jake said in a firm voice to the alley. Then, as if on cue, a four-legged creature crawled from behind the old, rusted trashcans. Jake's face flashed with surprise for a second but immediately became serious again.

It was a wolf. A wolf with white fur, darkened with dirt that came from a long journey. He looked more closely and saw that its tail and back paws blended jet black with the night's darkness. "Hey there wittle do-…wolffie," Jake said, trying not to scare it away. He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do or not but he decided to treat it simply as a magical dog. The saying, "What you say can't be undone," came to mind.

With a growl deep in its throat, it said, "Don't talk to me as if I'm some common dog."

Hearing it talked startled him for a minute, but that was soon replaced with embarrassment as he thought about what he had said. "What do you need?"

"You're the American Dragon, no?"

"That'd be me. Who's asking?"

"My name is Linnea."

"'Kay. What do you need?"

"I need you to come to California."

This question caught him off guard. "Whoa! You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all. Why would I kid?"

Ignoring the question, he said, "I can't go to California! I have school. And my dragon duties. I can't go."

"You must come because magical creatures _are _in danger. You said yourself you're the _American _Dragon. That means you need to take care of _all _of America. And besides, your assistant is the one that has been captured."

"Wha? Did you say _assistant_?"

"Yes, my owner. Chris. Christopher Stevenson. He is the Invisible Dragon."

"Invisible Dragon! He can turn invisible?"

"No, you dolt," she said, her voice rough, as if correcting someone on a simple problem. "He travels from country to country to assist the countries whose dragon cannot protect all of their country, such as is your case."

She began heading to the stairs until Jake immediately shook his head. "No! You can't come in! My dad doesn't know about magical creatures. He can't see you."

She let out a sigh and said, "Then tell him that I'm a regular dog and I followed you home, or some idiotic excuse such as that."

"I could do that..." He rubbed his chin as he thought about what would happen if he said that. "As long as you don't talk, we should be fine. I'll tell my mom about you when I get the chance." He headed to the door but then turned as an idea crossed his mind. "Oh, one question. Can you turn into a human?"

Linnea paused at this question and looked down at her paws. "No, I can't. My father could, but for some reason it skipped me. It…" Her voice trailed off as if she was about to say something else but then decided not to.

Jake decided not to venture down that road and opened the door to his house. The warm air was nice after having been in the cold air for so long. The smell of lasagna filled the air and small talk came from the kitchen. "Alright, come on. I'll take you to my room and you can stay in there until I tell my mom about you." Linnea nodded her head in approval and followed him up the stairs. He led her into the room and told her that he would be back soon.

And so there she lay, on Jake's bed, wondering where Chris was, and hoping he was alright.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please! Thanks!


	3. One Month, One Friend

Ya, thanks to those who have reviwed! Much appreciated! And I just realized I didn't set the time. This takes place afterBreakout. So, yea...there ya go. D(Please don't bug me about the time. It really doesn't have much to do with the plot.Thanks.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: One Month, One Friend

"_What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York with the American Dragon?" Chris was dangling from the roof of a cave in a cage enforced with sphinx hair, cutting off any chance of escape. He was lucky he had been able to ask the questions, he was so weak._

"_Silence!" The Huntsman ordered. "I don't have to answer to the likes of you. _'The prisoner doesn't demand anything from its captor.'"

_A thing girl walked into the cave, her face covered with the mask of the Huntsclan. Her hair was braided into one long, pointed strip of golden blonde hair that reached her waist. "Huntsmaster, I have news of our progress."_

"_Well? Out with it, Hunstgirl!" he said impatiently. _

_This apparently stung Huntsgirl, but the Huntsman didn't take any notice. "The other Huntsclan are stationed all throughout the forest. The number of magical creatures we are catching is skyrocketing." Chris couldn't help but notice a pang of anxiousness in her voice._

_Huntsman's greed kept his ears deaf to the tone. "Excellent. This plan is unfolding to become something great. And with the American Dragon in New York, and this dragon-" he pointed to Chris "-captured, nothing can stand in our way!"_

_He let out a victorious laugh, while Huntsgirl only gave a light chuckle._

One month, Chris though. It's been one month since I've been captured.

He was surprised he was alive. But it was all because of Huntsgirl. Huntsmaster tried to kill him off time after time, but time after time, she was able to convince him that he would be the perfect bait to lure the American Dragon into their hands. He would utter a curse under his breath, every time, just before he reluctantly accepted her idea. And every time, a little sigh of relief would escape her lips.

In this period of a month, Huntsclan had already expanded throughout all of California, southern Oregon, western Nevada, and northwestern Arizona, leaving no magical creatures in their wakes. And they were growing every second. There were thousands of magical creatures being captured. Just as many had been killed. But the thing that drove him crazy was that Linnea hadn't brought the American Dragon yet. The only comforting thought was, _New York's on the other side of the country. It's gonna take her longer than a couple of days. _

The only comfort during that harsh month was Huntsgirl. Or, as she preferred to be called, Rose. Late at night, she would sneak to his cage, which was now on the ground, with extra food or might let him out for a little bit. "Please don't leave," she begged before letting him out. "If you do, he'll know it was me, punish me, send me back to New York, capture you, and then kill you." He promised her he wouldn't, and every time he was let out that whole month, he never would.

But finally, one night, the question that had burned in his mind had spread into and out of his mouth. "Why are you helping me? I mean, don't be mistaken, I very much appreciate it. But I can't help but wonder why."

Rose remained quiet for a minute, staring at something far away in the stars that Chris couldn't see. Crickets chirped off somewhere, their music the melody of the night. "It's all because of Jake," she said in barely a whisper.

"Who is this, Jake?"

"The American Dragon." She saw the surprised look on his face, and chuckled, half-aloud, half to herself. "I loved him before I found out he as a dragon. And now that I do know, I still love him. But things have become…complicated."

And for the next half-hour, she talked about nothing but what they went through. The struggle with hiding from the Huntsman, the trouble with loving a sworn enemy, and the confusion from the un-sureness of the love. Then, as she barely managed to finish, she locked Chris back in his cage, and thanked him for listening. They both said farewell, and she slipped into the cover of the night. Chris stay in the cage, drowning in his little puddle of thoughts. But the deepest part of the puddle was the thought of Linnea.

He looked up at the stars and realized that their number was as great as the number of thoughts he had of Linnea. And he slipped off into sleep, wondering if she was coming. Wondering-hoping-she was alright.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please! Thanks! )


	4. A Little Q & A

American Dragon: Jake Long Characters belong to Jeff Goode

Chris and Linnea belong to Me

Not a single flame about the emotional confession from Linnea. Please.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: A Little Q And A

"Jake!" his mom yelled after he had shown her Linnea.

"Mom, mom! Relax! It's cool! She'll only be here for tonight. Then tomorrow, I'll take her to gramps' shop."

"And then…?"

"We'll figure out what to make of the situation and what we'll do about it."

She looked back and forth between the wolf and her son, until finally she gave in with a heavy sigh. "Fine. But only tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah. I promise," he said as he rushed her into the hallway and closed the door to her back. He closed his eyes and re-opened them to see the wolf lying on the floor and he let out an exhausted sigh. "There are a couple of things you need to tell me."

"Isn't that why we're going to your grandfather's shop tomorrow?" Linnea asked.

"We'll have more time to decide what to do if we have all the answers, then and there," he countered.

"True. Alright, go ahead. Ask away," she said apathetically.

Jake thought for a moment about what to ask and then said, "Where'd you come from?"

"You mean me personally? Or me and Chris?"

"You and Chris. That other question can come later," Jake said with a slight, mischievous smile.

"Before coming to America, me and Chris were in Russia. Many Russian Dragons there may be, but the area was still far too large. Luckily," her eyes began to glisten as they stared at a beautiful memory before she went on, "as soon as the Dragon Council sent their request for us to go to America, a new baby had been with expectance of dragon powers."

"Dragon Council?" Jake asked.

"Yes, the Dragon Council. They are the ones who tell us which countries require assistance. They don't require us to help, but they do ask us, and we always accept."

"Ah, that was gonna be my next question. Hmmm. Let's see…" he rubbed his chin in thought until finally, "What about Chris? I want you to tell me all you know about him."

The general question caught Linnea, but she answered it all the same. "Well, he's fifteen years old, has black hair, same eye color, maybe an inch taller than you. When he's a dragon, he's nothing but black scales. From the top of his head to tail-tip." Linnea began to look down as she continued, a smile barely visible on her face. "And he's nice and caring and strong and brave and funny…"

Jake had just been nodding until he heard that last sentence. "Whoa! Nice? Caring? Funny?" He began to chuckle as he went on. "You have a crush on this guy!"

"I do not!" Linnea spat back, though her face began to burn lightly with embarrassment. "I love him as a dog loves his master…though not with the same labels."

"Yeah. Whatever." She growled a bit before he went on. "How long have you been with him?" Jake asked, a chuckle still noticeable in his voice.

"Since I was a little pup. My father…" Her voice trailed off as it had when she was on the steps.

Jake noticed this and asked, "What happened between you and your father?" His voice was now absent of the chuckling and joking.

Linnea hesitated at first, but then let out a heavy sigh and said, "As I said before, my father could turn into a human. And he was rather proud of that trait. It's not very common among the wolves. He was looking forward to the day that his offspring would gain this amazing trait. After I had been born, my mother died, and my father became rather fond of alcohol. Soon enough, we learned for sure that I couldn't turn into a human. Driven by alcohol, his disappointment turned to anger. Anger towards me. Angry that I couldn't turn into a human, as if it were my fault." Her voice was now shaking from fear as the memories filled her head like gasoline into a car. "He beat me. And completely bruised, left me for dead in the forest that we lived. And if it hadn't been for Chris, I could very well have died." Tears were now rolling out of her eyes, their sight lost as they rolled through the forest of fur.

Jake waited a moment to let the words sink in and he whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

After the longest moment of the most sickening silence, Linnea said, "Well, your pity won't do me any good. Let's get on with the questions."

Jake could tell she was trying to hide her sorrow, trying to be tough, while inside, she was hurting. "Alright, how'd you get here from Russia?"

"Luckily, we were on the most eastern side of Russia, so we crossed the Pacific on a boat."

"On a _boat_?" Jake asked, dumbfounded, as if he were just told pigs could fly.

"A magical boat, stupid. Undetectable, un-seeable, and unsinkable," Linnea said, as if he had said two plus two equaled twenty-two.

"Oh, right." Jake thought for another moment and a question flashed through his mind. "What about Chris?"

"Didn't I already answer that?"

"No, no. I mean, what country was he born in? Why isn't he there?"

Linnea stared at his for a long moment, and the expression on her face told him he had actually stumped her, impossible as it sounded. "I don't know. I've never asked him that, nor has he told me."

A silence remained between them for a long time, their minds gears processing the possibilities of Chris' origins, until Jake looked at the clock. "Ten-thirty! I can't believe it's that late!" He jumped off his bed, grabbed a pair of pajamas, and then began to change until he remembered Linnea was there. "Could ya turn around? Give a man a little privacy?"

Linnea scoffed and crawled under his bed. He quickly changed and hopped on his bed, yawning as he turned out the light. "'Night Linnea."

She grumbled something in return and they both fell asleep, their dreams filled with the possibilities that waited for them the next day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya have it. R&R! Thanks! (I'm so glad I finally found it! YAY!)


	5. A Rather FarFetched Decision

Yea, I know it's been FOREVER, but I'm just starting to get the swing of my new school, so yea. Anyways, here it is (finally). Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A Rather Far-Fetched Decision**_

"Interesting," was all Lao Shi said while stroking his beard.

Jake had just explained all he had learned the night before to his grandfather, along with Linnea correcting him every time he mispronounced anything, got events confused, or just flat out got something wrong. Before they got there, though, she had made him swear he would never tell his grandfather or any other soul about her personal ordeal, and he, of course, swore he wouldn't.

"I have only three more questions for you, Linnea," he said, breaking the silence.

"Ask away," was her nonchalant answer.

"First, how did you get here from California?"

"Underground magical communities-scarce as they were-when I could. However, it was mostly trains. Any other time, I was on foot."

Lao Shi nodded his head in acknowledgement and continued, "Second, how did you find the location of the American Dragon?"

"Same thing. Through underground magical communities. Leprechauns and unicorns seemed to be the most helpful."

Before Lao Shi went on, Jake noticed his grandpa's face wrinkle even more-amazing as it was-with doubt and worry. "Third, and finally, how long has it been since you departed California?"

Linnea's head hung low as she answered, "If I counted the days correctly, then it was at least a month."

"Aiya! A month!" Lao Shi began to scream angrily in Chinese and walked paced around the room, shaking his hands above his head.

In the meantime, Fu began to scoot towards Linnea. "Hey there pretty la-"

His arm had been moving around her neck until Linnea said, "Touch me, and I'll shred you into a million pieces," with a voice that said she wasn't messing, not even bothering to look at him.

Fu pulled his arm back quickly and looked deflated, his enthusiasm blown out through a hole caused by the pin of disappointment. Jake couldn't help but snicker at this.

After Lao Shi had cooled off a bit, he returned to the two and said, "Jake, you must leave for California, at _once_!"

(A/N: Let's pretend for a second that Jake actually cares about school…) "What! G! You gotta be kidding! I can't just _leave_! What about the magical creatures _here_? And what about school!" **(A/N: Let's pretend for a second Jake cares about school.)**

"I will remain here to keep watch over the magical creatures. I will send you with a laptop so that Spud and Trixie can send you your schoolwork. Anymore questions?"

"You mean I'm going _alone_!" His mind, however, was beginning to be comforted by the whole "laptop" thing.

"Of course not! Linnea will be accompanying you."

"How are we gonna get there?"

"Airplane, of course."

"She's a _wolf_! They won't allow her on the plane!"

"Fu will create a potion that will temporarily allow her to become a human."

Linnea's face lit up when she heard this, but Jake's face was filled with anger, fear, a bit of pleasure, and most of all, worry. Anticipation was squeezed in there as well.

"You both leave tomorrow." And with that, the conversation was over.

And in the next moment, Spud and Trixie walked through the door and glanced between Jake and Linnea. At the same time, they asked, "What'd we miss?"

That night, Jake's dreams were filled with fears of what would and could happen the next day. What he would find in California, until his mind came across Rose. _Rose!_ He hadn't seen her at school for a month, or even in the Dream Realm. It was then that he realized what had happened to Chris. But none of that mattered. He could only look forward to seeing his love again.

Linnea was in Canal Street Electronic's first floor's backroom, sleeping on the couch. Only half an hour before she had taken Fu's potion, and as she slept, her body began to change shape. A head, arms, and legs of a human were forming. The only thing she could dream about, though, was what she might look like as a human.

The next afternoon-a Saturday, luckily-Jake walked to his grandfather's shop with only a backpack filled with an extra change of clothes, a book of mazes, and his mp3 (as well as an extra pair of batteries, thanks to his grandpa). He walked into the shop, and saw the back of a black-haired girl at the counter, talking to Lao Shi. "Yo, G. Did you finally get a customer?"

"Don't be ridiculous,"—he paused for a moment and thought again about what he had just said-"this is Linnea."

The girl turned around and said, "Hi."

Jake's jaw dropped. She looked about as old as he did, give or take a year or two. Her hair was straight with the light shining off of it perfectly, meaning it was moisturized with just the right amount of products. **(A/N: I really know nothing about describing features especially hair, so, yeah…). **

Her hard black eyes had frosty borders to them, ice to the touch, warm to the sight. She was wearing an American Eagle tee, its infamous eagle symbol on the left shoulder, scrambled with many other random images lying softly on chocolate fabric. On her legs were slightly torn up jeans that were neither too tight, nor too loose, but perfectly fit. Hanging between her shoulders was a necklace with two skeleton keys as well as a wolf charm.

Jake stared at her awkwardly for a minute until he finally found his voice. "L…L…Linnea?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you look so young?"

"Wolves age faster than humans, like dogs. For every year humans grow, we grow approximately 4 years."

"Where'd you get those clothes?"

"American Eagle Outfitters."

"When did you get them?"

"This morning."

"How'd you pay for them?"

"The Dragon Council gave me a little money to play around with. But your grandfather got me the necklace. Said it looked perfect on me."

Jake shot his grandfather an angry look. "Uh, let's get on our way," he said, avoiding eye contact with Jake. "Your plane leaves in two hours, and in the time it takes to get there, go through security, and find your gate, those two hours will have probably passed."

And so, Lao Shi handed Jake the laptop he promised-an Apple iBook- and rushed the two of them into his white van, and they were on their way to the airport. Jake was muttering curses under his breath while listening to his mp3, Linnea was simply enjoying her time as a human, and Lao Shi was playing soft Hawaiian jazz on his…8-track.

* * *

I know, I'm addicted to A. Eagle...IT'S ALL FRANK'S FAULT! Anyways, hope you enjoyed, keep you eyes peeled for the next chapter, and "Write On, Fic Lovers, Write On!" 


End file.
